theothersideofforeverfandomcom-20200213-history
Other Side Of Forever Church
'Other Side Of Forever Church-' This Church was made by all 4 authors (Mainly Amanda), run by Goddess sister Belldandy from Oh/Ah! My Goddess and was built by Skuld and a team of builders from the Other Side of Forever Military. Design Of the Church The Design was made by the authors of the Other Side of Forever mainly Amanda who is into art with input from the 3 Goddesses Urd,Belldandy and Skuld. The main theme of it that it was a castel like design much like some of the old Christian Churches that were built long ago in Amanda A,Megan and Amanda's normal home world. The reasoning behind this is that Amanda liked the castel look and that the authors are infact Christian so it was what they were use to. However they also made a section for Characters who are Jewish to use for their holidays and a couple other rooms for some of the other religions. With input from Urd who is half demon herself had the church show some black and pictures of some Good or Nutral demons to show respet to the Good/Nutral demons of the Other Side of Forever (like from Yu Yu Hakusho, Black Butler exct) and to also show respect to the Other Side of Forever's God Sara who even though is not demon or part demon is the duaghter of Lucifer and one other of the high ranking angels that served God. From input from Belldandy asked for the Church to be built in one of the Other Side Of Forever's most peaceful spots in Super and to have an open zone and a path to the back of the Church. With input from Skuld asked to put in some tech to make it more confertable and safe like air conditioning and a security system much like the robot she built for hers and her sisters home. Also like any other Christian Church it has windows showing the story of the orignal Christian religion but also has the same thing for Sara's story and other aspects of the Other Side of Forever's Heaven. It also Shows Ayla and her story both back when she was a cave girl in the book Clan of the Cave Bear and as the Core of Heaven later on (OC idea). Outside above the door when people 1st walk in is a carving of the Goddesses angels since they take care of the church and Belldandy runs it with Holly Bell on the right, World of Elegance on the left and Noble Scarlet in the middle in color. Religion Of the Church The Religion of the Other Side of Forever's Church is mainly Christian religion doing services much like any normal Christian Church but it also holds Jewish holiday pratices and a couple others. The main diffrence between a normal Church and the Church in Other Side of Forever is that it also tells the history of the Other Side of Forever's Heaven and God Sara. It also tells Ayla's story who is the Core of Heaven and of the few heaven aspects that have come in from some of the worlds that came into the Other side of Forever mainly the Goddesses own heaven that merged with Sara's from Oh/Ah! My Goddess explaining the power of the Goddesses and the Goddess help line. It also tells the story of the Copycat Girls who are powerful angels from Other Side of Forever's heaven who were born on earth much like the Powerpuff Girls and help maintain peace much like the Goddesses do. Like other Churchs it is mainly open on Sunday but is also open after school for anyone to come in who are not a threat to it. For the most part its like any other religion praticed but with Other Side of Forever's history thrown in. Caretakers of the Church Goddess Sisters Belldandy Belldandy is the main Owener of the Church and runs it herself praticing the Religions but also does what she can to heal the pain of many of the characters in the Other Side of Forever who just about all have suffered some kind of horrible past or had hard times or both. She possibly being the most careing and kindest character in the Other Side of Forever brings a smile to everyone's faces and loves them all deeply regardless of what they have done or what they are (Possibly even more so then the Copycat girls and the authors to some degree). She takes grate and loving care of the Church and is always open for visitors to come see it or her or both. Skuld Skuld being the one who built the Church comes to check and repair any damges done to it and is also the one who made a security system to protect both the Church and her "Big sis". She also sometimes helps Belldandy and Holly Bell tend to the gardens. Urd Being one of the main partners with Sara (the other being Mandy) is the one who comes down to check on the Church and help run it from time to time since she and her sisters are one of the main reasons of the Church being built. She also sometimes comes down with a present from Sara for the Church to give to Belldandy. Location The Church is located in the main part of Other Side of Forever (Super) right by a cliff with a beautiful and calm waterfall, a small lake filled with koi sits next to a lagre space, on one side is a forest and the other a field with the Church built in the Lagre space. At night fireflys can be seen everyware.